tufffanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Agents En-dangered (Chapter 4)
Synopsis Questions flooded their heads. Who was behind this? What was their motive? Who were the 5 figures The Chief had seen? “Um….. Chito?” Crazy asked as she observed Chito in the car. “wha…. Oh, yeah Crazy?” Chito replied startled “What’s wrong Chito? You’ve been seated there motionless since we left the Chameleon’s place” “I can’t stop thinking about all this. I mean ‘a pillar of light’? What could it mean?” “We will find out soon enough Chito, don’t worry” R interrupted. “Guys, up ahead!” Fairly yelled. “Finally, we are here, with only 10 minutes to spare!” R exclaimed. “Why couldn’t we have gotten here sooner?” The Chief asked. “Well, we could…. But we would have given ourselves away and scared off the villains” R replied. “Too late for that guys” Fairly said as he looked around the proximity of the area. “You mean they’re gone, Fairly?” Claire asked. “Not a living soul in sight” He replied as an air of suspicion enveloped them. Crazy jumped out of the car and slowly approached the door. “just as I thought…. Locked!” she said with a vibe of annoyance. “Maybe this will help..” Claire interrupted as she pulled out a hair pin. As she picked the lock, pressure befell all of them. “and….. Done!” She exclaimed with a huge grin. A sigh of relief filled them as Crazy said, “Awesome, Now we just have to….” “Oh let me do this” Fairly interrupted as he kicked down the door eager to take action. “See, easy breezy….” But his celebration was short lived as an alarm went off and a scream was heard down the hallway. “What was that? Who is that?” Claire yelled as she tried to cover her look of fear. “Who ever it is, we need to get him out of here” Chito reminded them “HIM? I swear it sounded like a chick” Fairly replied abruptly. “Well we came here for a reason and we aren’t leaving till we finish the job! Let’s Go Agents!” Chief said as to veered all of them back to their original intention. As they ran the hallway, the temperature began rising, No doubt this was the den of Fire. “He-He-HELP ME!!!!!” the voice screamed. “I know that stutter anywhere…..” R said “IT’S KESWICK!!!!” everyone replied in unison as the scrambled to get to him. The sight was indeed a living hell! Keswick was dangling by a rope as he was slowly lowered into the pit of boiling lava! “How are we supposed to get him out of there? It’s Far too hot to get to him!” Claire said as she was shaken with fear. Time was running out, it was 8:58. “I got an Idea! R, Crazy, Chito, Claire, You see that empty shark tank at the corner of the room?” the chief said elatedly yet still doubtful. “Yeah?” they all replied. “I need you 4 to push that near the pit, Fairly, You get near the tank” “Alright Chief” They said as the rushed to get to work. “HELP ME G-G-GUYS!!! I don’t have l-l-long!!”Time was short, they had about a minute and a half to push the ridiculously large tank but it was done. “NOW FAIRLY!” The Chief exclaimed. Fairly kicked the tank with all his might causing the water to burst out and solidify the Lava. But that was only one problem taken care of, what about Keswick? “I’ll do this” Claire said. She sprang from her place and ,just as Keswick was about to be dropped on the now stone cold floor, she undid the rope and set him free safely. “Thanks agents…. I was a sure gonner back there” a frightened yet relieved Keswick said as they calmed him down. “just relax Keswick, It’s all better now” Claire reassured him. “Keswick do you remember anything before you were brought here?” Crazy inquired. “N-n-not really.. I was just w-working in my lab this morning when 5 g-g-guys snuck up on me and made me s-s-sniff something… Next th-thing I knew, I was d-d-dangling from the ceiling” “Well we found Keswick… the question is Who’s next and where?” The Chief said as he interrupted a still troubled Keswick. “Well, apparently, that tank wasn’t filled with just water…” Crazy said as she bent down to reach for a bottle that had sunk to the bottom. “A bottle?!?!? Isn’t that abit cliché?” Fairly responded with an unammused tone. “Cliché or not… It still looks like a lead, Open it Crazy!” The Chief commanded. She opened it slowly and surely, making sure nothing would be broken. “Woah… check it out…” She said in amazement. Inscribed on the paper were drawings, one of a home above a hill, another of a bird not in the air but rather on land with a drawing. “any idea what it could mean?” Claire said. “Hey what does that say?” R asked as he glanced at a mirrored piece of writing beneath the images.. “Here I have a pocket mirror, maybe it can help” Claire said hastily. As her mirror reflected the writing, it read “To the new world” “Ok… I’m at a loss here guys” Crazy said “Well, It’s gotta mean something… any ideas, references…. Movies you guys saw?” The Chief asked desperately as the time ticked. “Back in my days at RUFF, we were taught to read the metaphor of Maps… this ‘new world’ refers to the west” replied R. “a Hill to the west with a grounded bird? Huh” they all wondered, “G-Gu-guys…. According to my calculations, West of TUFF and just 20 kilometers from there is B-b-bird Brain’s Lair” Keswick responded while fiddling with one of his gadgets. “That must be it… AGENTS, MOVE OUT! TIME IS TICKING!” the chief commanded. “Right away chief” they all responded as they drove off towards the lair… 9:17pm Category:Fan fiction